star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yohan Koro
Yohan Koro was a senior Navy officer aboard the ISD Evictus. During his time of service, he held the rank of Commander, which made him the official second-in-command of the ship. He was charged by the crew with treason and sent off-ship for further prosecution. He was cleared of all charges and made the ISB Commisioner of the Sanbra sector. Early Life Bishop was born into a middle-class family on Corellia in 79 BBY. His father is an engineer and his mother, a lawyer, both working for the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Naturally, Bishop had a fascination for all things spacecraft, and aspired to be a cargo or non-combat pilot for the Republic. His older brother is a senior pilot of an Imperial logistic fleet near the Inner Core. Unfortunately, after taking physical tests Koro was deemed unfit for pilot duty due to his poor eyesight and some other lacking qualities. Undeterred, he reapplied for the position of an aerospace control officer and was taken into the service. After six years of training, his first assignment was a small military supply post near Naboo where he served for three years. During the outbreak of the Clone Wars he saw a great deal of military traffic through his outpost. He was then reassigned to his most stressful operation yet, the Kuat Spaceport. He worked his way up the ladder for five years, and served as second-in-command for three years without incident. He had little opinion about the Republic's transition to the Empire. In his eighth year Bishop was selected for possible promotion to a base overseeing the construction of the DS-1 platform, but it was retracted when his commanding officer at Kuat was charged with embezzlement and money laundering. His entire unit was disbanded, and as a punishment for his CO's crime Bishop was assigned to the Evictus. Although Bishop is slightly disappointed at the loss of a promotion of a lifetime, he nevertheless welcomes the relative peacefulness of the Evictus's aerospace, compared to the one at Kuat and the DS-1. Events Aboard the Evictus Shortly after his arrival on the Evictus, Koro quickly climbed up the bridge ranks by Captain Ravater's power grabs. Although he is a dedicated soldier for the Empire, and thinks only about his duty and not his own stature, this has made him a target for Ravater's jealous power drive, and he was framed by the latter for a crime he did not commit in order to be sent away. Having been found innocent of his crimes he was made the Imperial Security Bureau Commissioner for the Sanbra sector. Personality Ever since his childhood, Koro has kept a hard-working and devoted attitude towards the Empire. He is a dedicated worker, giving up much of his energy, life, and sleep for his duty. Thus, he is often uptight and strict with his coworkers during operation hours. However, he is genuinely kind and thoughtful to others supporting the Imperial cause. His absolute devotion to the Empire and his duty earns him respect from the rest of the crew, even though he may sometimes enforce his near-impossible work ethics on his peers and subordinates. Appearance 5'8 Asian (or SW equivalent) male with short black hair and fit build. Has an older, tired look due to stressful control ops in previous assignments. Steely eyes show determination and refusal to stray from regulation and policies. Bridge Uniform * Grey officer's uniform * Grey officer's cap (rarely seen wearing cap except for formal occasions) * Standard-issue black officer boots * Rank plaque * Reading glasses (only worn when reading) * Standard-issue officer's sidearm Category:Imperial Security Bureau